martial_peak_mpfandomcom-20200214-history
Yang Kai/Abilities
Cultivation Techniques Art * Proud Golden Body - Tempered Body Record * True Yang Secret Art * Immovable Will * Yin-Yang Joyous Reunion Art ('Mystery Grade or Above) * True Alchemic Way *Demon God Transformation (Learned its name Chapter 664) *Space Law *'Demon Flame (Fusion Yang Qi in 'True Yang Tactics' and Evil Yin Qiin'Proud Golden Body)' *'Five Elements Indestructible Sword' (Body Tempering Method Learned his ticket to reach Heaven Open Stage. *Pill Way True Understanding *Dragon Transformation Secret Technique *Star Source Refining Secret Technique *'Heavens Devourer Battle Law' ,'Wisp of Spirit' Learned *Nine Heavens Mysterious Pill Secret Art (Learned Chapter 1912) (1st Used Chapter 1982) *True Dragon Transformation Secret Technique (Learned in chapter 2740) *Ancient Wizard Art (Learned in chapter 2806.) *Great Unrestrained Spear Technique. Cultivation Skills Martial Arts: *Shaolin Fist (All High Heaven Pavilion Disciples need to learn) *Burning Sun’s Blast *Star Mark (Learned) *Burning Sun’s Three Layer Blast (Evolved from Burning Sun's Blast *Innate Skill: Flaming Yang Wings *Thunder and Wind Wings . Perfect Fusion w/ Yang Wings *'Beast Soul Skill:' White Tiger Seal and Divine Ox Seal *'Beast Slave Seal' (Merging the White Tiger Seal and Divine Ox Seal Chapter 236-237) *Strike of Ten Thousand Swords (Mystery Grade) *Soul Skill: Soul Palace (Learned from Old Demon Chapter 290) *Life Exterminator Eye (Learned its use) *Gold Demon's Eye (Fused with "Life Exterminator Eye" to body *Nine Heaven Divine Skills **Profound Heaven Sword **Imprison Heavenly Lock **Great Heavenly Attraction. **Heavenly Catcher Net **Cover the Heavens Hand **Heavens Punisher Spear **Grand Heavenly Shield **Heavenly Escape Shadow **Scarlet Heavenly Arrow *Wisp of Spirit (Clone Technique) *Demon Blood Thread Secret Technique (Acquired 1st-half Chapter 1253, Completed Chapter 1481) *Life Lotus Secret Technique (Soul Attack Acquired from Seven Mild Soul Flower Chapter 1264) *Shocking Void Roar (Used Chapter 1811) *One Sword Slaughters One Million Immortals (From 'One Million Sword') *Heavens Breaker Strike (Soul Attack Acquired ) *Angry Lotus (Soul Attack Acquired from Seven Mild Soul Flower ) *Raging Lotus Secret Technique. (Soul Attack upgrade of life lotus secrete technique Learned in Chapter 3624) *'Time Law '- Time Passes Ups And Downs Such As Flying Such As Dreaming (Comprehended ) *'Time Law '- Passing Of Time Great Emperors inheritance Time Flies Seal (aka Time Law) First Used ) *'Space Law' - Space Tearing *'Space Law' - Space Blade (Created ) *'Space Law' - Exile (Created *'Space Law' - Moon Blade (Improvement of Space Blade 1811) *'Space Law' - Nihility (Created Chapter 1952) *'Space Law' - Collapse (Comprehended Chapter 3708) * 'Space Law '- So close yet worlds apart (Comprehended Chapter 4092) * 'Space Law '- Hit of the cow (Comprehended Between Chapter 4632) * Divine Sun and Moon Wheel (The combination of Golden Crow's true fire & Moon Esscen with Time Law & Space Law, Created Chapter 4401) * Dragon Shield (Comprehended Earth element, Earth dragon bead) * Towering Evergreen (Comprehended Wood element, Eternal tree) * Moonlight such as Water (Comprehended Water element, Moon Esscen) * Golden Crow Casting Sun (Comprehended Fire element, Golden Crow's true fire) * 'Spear Technique '- Thousands of Trees and Pears Bloomed (First Used 4662) Category:Yang Kai